


What if...?

by impalaloompa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU where Dr Bobby Singer is interviewed by a journalist about one of his patients</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the plot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 6 Episode 17  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated

Dr Robert Singer had had a really trying day.  
Firstly, Ronald Finn had refused to take his medication. As a paranoid schizophrenic, convincing Finn to take his meds had been a trolling task, consuming most of the morning.  
Secondly, Meg Masters, a new intern, had mixed up prescriptions, giving Jerry Barns Thorazine instead of lithium. He had spent the better part of an hour explaining to her the effects a sedative could have had on a manic-depressive.  
Thirdly, he then had a nurse telling him that the Chief of Medicine had scheduled him for an interview with a journalist who was writing a medical article.  
He had cursed and complained but he knew he couldn't wriggle out of it.  
Bobby was sat behind his desk massaging his temples at half past three when a tentative knock sounded on the office door.  
"S'open," he called.  
Nurse Harvelle peeked into the room.  
"The journalist is here," she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Thanks Ellon. Send 'em in," Bobby sighed inwardly.  
Ellon was replaced by a tall, blond woman dressed in a tight black suit and carrying a briefcase.  
Bobby's mind flitted to the whisky bottle hiding in the back of his kitchen cupboard at home before giving the her a forced smile.  
He folded his fingers under his chin and focused absently on the journalist who was gazing around the compact office.  
She sat down in the chair opposite him without invitation and proceeded to empty the briefcase all over his desk. She set up a voice recorder then drew back. A black notepad was perched on her knee, a ballpoint hovering above a fresh, crisp page.  
Bobby leaned back in is chair and rubbed his bristly chin. He had never been good at interviews. Especially for medical articles.  
"Harry," she smiled, offering a manicured hand.  
Bobby gave a slight nod and shook it.  
"So, Dr Singer," the journalist's voice was confident and smooth as honey as she clicked on the recorder, "tell me about your most interesting patient."  
"Well," Bobby took a moment to consider the ten patients he was responsible for, "Dean Winchester, I suppose."  
"How old is Dean?" Harry kept her tone at mildly curious.  
"Thirty two," Bobby said. Harry scribbled on her notepad.  
"Describe his case to me," Harry tilted her head.  
"For the last six years, he's been in an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia. Dean's delusions are multi-layered. He believes that he is some type of hero. A Hunter. But that's only one level. He has also created an intricate latticework to support his primary delusion," Bobby tried to ignore the scratching of the pen on paper as Harry jotted down notes. She paused, flashing him a look to continue.  
Bobby cleared his throat and carried on, "In his mind, he is one of two central figures, the other being his brother, in a fantastic world beyond imagination. He's surrounded himself with people to call family who are as real to him as you or me. More so, unfortunately. Together they face grand overblown conflicts against an assortment of monsters both imaginary and rooted in actual myth.  
Every time we think we're getting through to him, more fanciful enemies magically appear. A couple of years ago we thought that we had pulled him out. Almost four months passed without any episodes until one day he invented Castiel, Angel of The Lord. Dean inserted Castiel into his delusion, accommodating a need for heavenly guidance. But having an angel lineage to process and create stories around started to effect his relationships. All of those people he created, they aren't as comforting as they once were. His brother betrayed him, Castiel betrayed him and everyone he cares about has either died or left him. His world is now falling apart and it is becoming increasingly difficult to pull him out of it."  
"So when did this all start for Dean?" Harry blinked at Bobby from under her long lashes.  
"I guess it started when he was four. His mother died in a tragic house fire. His father, John believed it to be arson and dragged Dean and his brother Sam around the country with him, obsessed with tracking the culprit down. Dean practically had to raise Sam by himself. Seven years ago their father died of alcohol poisoning and I guess it was too much for Dean's mind to handle. He was admitted here not long after the funeral and his brother stops by when he can."  
"Dean put people he knew into his delusions. Me for example. I replaced John as his father figure. A bunch of the other hospital staff and figures from throughout his childhood feature as well. Of course I already mentioned his brother. All real people warped into Dean's imaginary world, playing different roles. Except Castiel and the angels. His mind created them from nothing. We think that this particular development caused a lot of strain and that is why his world is braking apart."  
"Do you think he will ever recover from this?" Harry was trying not to let her emotions show.  
"We hope so. Medication can only do so much. We try to spend time talking to him. Sam has been pinnacle in trying to reach Dean. We think that if anyone can bring Dean back, it's Sam," Bobby sighed.  
"Thank you very much Dr Singer, that is all for now. I will be in touch," Harry stood up abruptly taking Bobby by surprise. She gathered her things shook his clammy hand then left his office.  
Bobby watched her go with a heavy heart.


End file.
